User talk:Meat and Taters/Journal
Your life makes meh sad :'( Everyone's life has some sad stuff to it. I'm not the only one and I don't have it off that bad. There are people out there who are truly sad. It's odd how they never get what they deserve... Transfomers, eh? I heard that movie sucked... Just rumors, though...I think.... And I watched Tranformers: RoTF, it was twenty-nine times better than the first, but the lines were long. And i couldn't hear because of all the people. You got a new girlfriend ? When were you gonna tell me ? Oh wait...I think you did..... lol I did :P Oh...Man... Joshua(Talk) 08:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Fuck man...I'm so sorry. It's fine, I still have friends to help me through it. So, I didn;'t help at all then? I'm making your life hell? Eugh, whatever dude. Joshua(Talk) 17:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Josh, please, don't get me or him started... No, Josh's right. Its ironic how Stephen chooses to forget everything other people tried to do for him...people show their true colours in hard times. -- [[User:Athena32|''The Warden is ]][[User talk:Athena32|watching as always...]] 19:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) How do you know this? Just because he doesn't elect to acknowledge you in his journal doesn't mean he is unthankful for what you have done for him. Your rash generalizations make you look bad. -- Actually, I don't mean about me not being mentioned- that would be petty. I mean about the bit where Stephen besically says everyone can go f*ck themselves except you and eve. Which makes me feel like crap, since that's how I'm thanked for helping him, and answering his PMs when he needs to talk to someone? [[User:Athena32|''The '''Warden' is ]][[User talk:Athena32|watching as always...]] It still appears you fail to grasp the scope of his situation. His father died, leaving him in charge of his family, at age 16. Do you realize the pressure he must be under? Besides, when you help someone don't expect a thank you, the thanks you get is the satisfaction of helpng someone. Matt, when this finally resolves I assure you that you will recieve a thank you, but for the time being you need to focus more on those at need than yourself.-- Okay forget what I said before, ''now i feel like crap. Jesse, Stephen, I apologise. @Jesse, frankly, it'd be easier if both my parents were gone, or at least seperated. You don't realise how much strain I'm under. I basically support my two youngest siblings, whenever my parents argue, and will argue over the most trivial of things. But to say, that everyone is basically making his life hell, is terrible, and it makes everyone else feel terrible too. Joshua(Talk) 15:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow your all immature. Stephen Bud, I'm here for you, if there is anything you need, or simply want to speak, let me know The smell of hypocrisy is greater than the smell of integrity Uh...Oh my...So, you think you saying a few nice things, make's your actions OK? Wow. Simply wow. I'm utterly gobsmacked. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ugh It had to come out sometime. I tried Stephen, I did, and well, we both threw that away. :\ Still, I have lyrics which beat any hip-hop song. :P I know nothing I can will do anything, so I'm not going to bother. But in all honesty, you brought all the isolation on yourself. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 08:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hah... I love how shitty you always treat me. No matter how hard I try to do good. Never good enough, huh? I remember what you said so long ago when Dad went to heaven. ---- I know we didn't get on at the best, and at the worst of times...Well. I would just like to say these few things: You are doing an outstandly brave, and wonderful thing. I would not have the guts to do that, but, believe me, of you hadn't done it, you would have regretted it forever. I am sorry for your loss, and believe me when I say, I am. Please keep headstrong, and remember that everyone wants you to come back, me included. I'm gonna wrap this up. But. Thinking and Praying for you, Yours Fraternally, Joshua. ---- You kept your promise... ? You still thinkin' of me?! No... you forgot what you said, huh? By the way... Pink Floyd sucks ass ;) Rick Astley - Never Gonna' Give You Up > Every Pink Floyd song ever made. Not "pwned" at all. I was there for you, but as always, selfish Stephen threw that back in my fucking face. :) Wonderful of you,eh? And I really don't care for you musical inertness, and I generally don't care if you don't like Pink Floyd, but atleast my music taste, involves messages, and talent, and songs with heart and soul in them. ;) Also, none of it was your fault? Pfft. lol. All of it is. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 18:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ... I am no hater... --Lauren Spartan177 18:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) In his eyes Lauren, you are. Sorry. :\ MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Don't say what she is, you don't know what my eyes see. And please shut up, you were never there for me. You always were a dick who put me down and made it harder for me. So please shut up and stop making yourself look bad. Oh... and Pink Floyd still sucks. ;) Never there? OK Champ. And, your opinion. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 18:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Stephen, was that aimed at me? No, it wasn't Lauren. We can only wait for him to come back before any of this mess is cleared up.